Arctic White
Arctic White (also known as White) is a color on Club Penguin. Penguins who log in between December 25, 2012 and January 2, 2013 (during the Holiday Party 2012) will receive the Arctic White color.Holiday party 2012 spoilers Hackers have been found around the island with this color before it was officially released. Arctic White was first mentioned when the What's New Blog stated in April 20th, 2012 "an upcoming white color will be released."Confirmation, Second post A lot wasn't heard about Arctic White until November 2012, when Polo Field stated that all players will be able to get it before the end of 2012. A Spanish Newsletter later said that Arctic White was going to be available from December 25, 2012 to January 2, 2013. That was confirmed when Spike Hike said in December 2012 that it would be released during the Holiday Party 2012. It was avaliable for an extra day because of the Holiday Party 2012 History Color Values Trivia *Before Holiday Party 2012, penguins who got this using cheat engines will be banned. *Those who hacked Arctic White before the patch will have it back in their inventory. *It is the first new color to be released without a color vote. *Some penguins managed to get this before December 25th. *You cannot create an account and choose this colour as a starting color, due to it being a "Holiday Gift". *Arctic White is the third free color (the first one being your starting color, second one being lime green). *When you pick the item up, there is a grammatical error. It reads,'' You have found a Arctic White. Would you like to pick it up?'' instead of, You have found Arctic White. Would you like to pick it up? *There was an error during the Holiday Party 2012. If you clicked to wear the Arctic White on your playercard, it would say: "This item is currently unavailable". This is now fixed. Rumours *Some penguins thinks that members can obtain this item before they're realeased for non-members. Former Release Date Spectulation *When Arctic White was first found in Club Penguin files before the Earth Day 2012, it was thought to come out then. This was proven false, however. *After the Earth Day, Billybob announced it HAS been confirmed, and would come in a few MONTHS. Unfortunately, this only tempted hackers to hack it more, because a few months would probably be a long time to wait, especially for greedy hackers. *It was also thought that it would be the ultimate prize at The Fair 2012. This was also false. *Finally, it was confirmed it would come in December, and it became a Holiday Gift. Many penguins were thrilled to get to finally waddle around with it, the fair, non-cheating way. *Prior to December 25 2012, you were only able to get it by 3 ways, Hack it with a Cheat Program, Hack it with a Firefox Program, or wait for it. *Perming Arctic White on a cheat program will no longer be 1 way to get it easily. *Arctic White had came to the Penguin Style Catalog in January 3rd, 2013. Gallery Arctic White from a Player Card.PNG|On a player card. File:Arcticwhiteingame.PNG|What it looks like in-game. Custom made white penguin.png|When creating an account. White Penguin in catalog.png|In the catalog More Images Others Screenshot 1108.png|A sneak peek. JustCalledWhite.png|The Club Penguin blog post stating the name of the color White. Arctic_White.png|Spike Hike confirming that the color will release during the Holiday Party 2012 Arcticwhiteforall.png|Polo Field confirms that Arctic White will be for all penguins Aunt Arctic thinking about Arctic White.png|Aunt Arctic thinking about Arctic White. Holiday2012LogOffScreen.png|The third log-off screen, which shows a penguin, covered in lights, with the Arctic White color. arctic white!.png|An Arctic White Penguin AW Frost.png|A Frost Bite with an Arctic White Penguin in front of a pile of Christmas presents. Arctic White Ghost.png|An Arctic White Ghost (Custom) Ghost.]] SWF *Arctic White (icon) Sources and References Category:Colors